1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separating and feeding sheets from the top of a stack of such sheets. More specifically, it relates to improved apparatus for reliably separating and feeding single sheets only.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wave generator (sometimes referred to as a combing wheel) rotating in a plane parallel to the stack from which sheets are to be fed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,709 to Buslik. In Buslik's apparatus, a disk having free rolling means mounted thereon is raised and lowered into contact with the stack. All rollers either contact or are off the stack. The disk is fixedly attached to a rotating shaft which is raised and lowered in a direction generally perpendicular to the stack by means of a spring and solenoid. When the rotating disk with its free rolling balls is brought in contact with the stack, sheets are shingled or separated in a fan-like manner until the topmost sheet is in a position for further feeding.